El pasado siempre vuelve
by Carrusel de las Fantasias
Summary: Edward deja a Bella en el bosque, pero ella vuelve a sus raíces y lo mas importante, todavía quedan secretos sin descubrir... ¿Que pasará? ¿volverá todo a la normalidad? Soy mala para los sumarys, lo sé, pero pasar porfa :


*Sueño*

_Corre, corre, no dejes de correr! __ No podía pensar en nada más, el peligro estaba más y más cerca, sentía las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Aunque sea muy torpe, haría lo que fuera para llegar a la luz, algo me decía que tenía que llegar, no se si era un presentimiento, más bien era una intuición. El recuerdo de la despedida de Edward me atormentaba, no me dejaba escapar, no me dejaba respirar tranquila y eso que ya pasó un mes. Y llegué, por un momento creí que estaba en nuestro prado, ese hermoso prado que había sido testigo nuestro primer beso __No pienses Bella, eres idiota! __ Pero no, eso no era nuestro prado, era el bosque de Blackwood, mi antiguo hogar, donde Clare desapareció. Llevaba más de 10 meses sin volver a Blackwood, ¿que demonios hacía aquí? __Espera un momento, es un sueño __ Respiré con alivio, solo un maldito sueño, entonces no tenía nada de que preocuparme, pero en la penumbra de un árbol, ví una sombra... Dios mío, no podía ser ella..._

_- ¿Clare?, ¿eres tú?- pregunté entrecortadamente, sin querer que mi mente creyera lo que estaba viendo._

_- Vaya vaya, pero si parece que nuestra querida Isa se ha olvidado de todo- dijo la sombra con un deje satírico en la voz. La sombra salió de la penumbra y la iluminó.- Pues te voy a decir una cosa Isa, no puedes escapar del pasado._

_- Clare, lo siento, tuve que irme, ¿estás bien?- pregunté con lágrimas en las mejillas._

_-¿Bien, bien?, ¿tu crees que estoy bien?, sois todas unas putas, cuando desaparecí ninguna me buscasteis, ¡NINGUNA!- dijo alzando la voz. Nunca había visto nada que diera más miedo, pero me equivoque. - Pero ¿sabes que?, voy a encargarme de que ninguna me olvidéis, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo con una sonrisa malvada en la boca._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?- dije dando pasos para atrás._

_- Te he dicho que no se puede escapar del pasado Isa, y creo que tienes que saber a estas alturas, que yo siempre tengo la razón._

_Lo que vó me dejó atónita, no puede ser, Clare empezó a sangrar por el costado, vi con horror como me sonreía mientras se bebía su sangre, se cayó al suelo, empezó a rasgarse la carne, parecía sacada de una película gore. Simplemente asqueroso. Pero, cuando se levantó, lo que ví me dejó sin respiración, era Edward, estaba lleno de sangre y con una sonrisa llena de sangre en la boca, pero eso no fue lo que me dejó sin habla, fueron sus ojos color borgoña._

_-No puedes huir del pasado Bella- dijo Edward con una mirada asesina._

_-¡No, no, no , no no!- grité con todas mis fuerzas._

_Él se acercaba y me miraba con la locura en los ojos._

_-Bella, Bella...- su voz se fue desvaneciendo._

-¡Aaaahhhhhh!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-Bella, Bella- gritó tío Charlie zarandeándome.- Tranquila, tranquila, todo está bien.

Hundí la cabeza entre mis manos, no podía seguir así, el peso de todo podía conmigo, esto era una pesadilla, tenía que volver a Blackwood cuanto antes.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- le dije para tranquilizarle a él mas que a mi misma. La decisión estaba tomada, no podía seguir así.- ¿Tío?

-Dime Bella.

-Voy a volver a Blackwood.

La cara de Charlie era una mezcla entre sorpresa, rabia, angustia y por fin comprensión. No cabía duda que lo había entendido.

-Bella, no puedes volver, todavía no han encontrado a Clare, la policía no sabe donde está, además, ¿dónde vivirías?- preguntó intentando retenerme.

-No me voy a quedar aquí Charlie, Clare desapareció aquella noche, todas estábamos con ella pero ninguna sabemos cuando se fue, tenemos que encontrarla. Además, podría irme a la casa de alguna de las chicas, seguro que Emma me deja dormir en su casa, cuando me fui su madre me dijo que si volvía fuera allí.- dije tratando de convencerlo.

Cuando miré su cara supe que lo había conseguido, volvería a Blackwood y conseguiría junto con las demás encontrar a Clare.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuando piensas irte?- preguntó.

-Hoy, buscaré algún vuelo.- dije levantándome y abriendo el armario.

-Vale, voy a comprarte el pasaje, tu prepara las cosas- dijo Charlie saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias tío.- dije con toda sinceridad.

Me dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Cogí la maleta que guardaba debajo de la cama y la subí encima de esta. La abrí y empecé a guardar la ropa en bolsas, para meterlas en la maleta. Guardé el Ipod y el Iphone que Jasper me regaló por mi desastroso cumpleaños. Guarde todo el maquillaje, libros, zapatos, en fin, todo lo que tenía. Cuando terminé de recoger todo, me quedé mirando por la ventana. Nunca nada había sido fácil, no asimilar que Edward me abandonó, ni que Clare desapareció esa noche. Esa noche. Todo cambio para nosotras cinco, todo fueron cambios en poco tiempo. Cloe se fue con sus padre a vivir a Suecia, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, Michelle cambió de compañías después de que Clare desapareciera, y de forma de ser, ya no era la niña dulce, Maggie siguió intentado superarse, supongo que para no pensar en aquella noche, por otra parte, con Emma había sido la única con la que había mantenido contacto, era de las pocas personas con las que tenía una conexión especial, supongo que porque mi padre al morir en la guerra de Irak y el suyo estar en la guerra de Egipto, nos entendemos bien. Me ayudó cuando mi madre se suicidó por el peso de la muerte de mi padre.

Pensar todo esto no me hacía bien. Tenía que volver. Empezar de cero con todo.

Cerré bruscamente la maleta y le eché un último vistazo a la que había sido me habitación estos últimos 10 meses. Me pareció raro llegar a Forks, no creía que me acostumbrara, pero ahora que me he acostumbrado, tengo que volver. Bajé corriendo las escaleras con la mochila cuando el reloj del comedor dio las 3 de la tarde. No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan tarde ya. Charlie estaba viendo la CCN, algo raro en él. En la mesa de la cocina había un billete de avión destino a Mertis, la ciudad más cerca a Blackwood que tenía avión, a penas unos 10 Km de distancia había entre una ciudad y otra.

-Ahí está tu billete de avión.- Dijo Charlie levantándose y apagando la tele.

-¿A que hora sale?

-Pues...- dijo mirando el billete-... a las 4, así que vamos, que te llevo a Seattle.

-Tío, no hace falta, puedo pedir un taxi- yendo detrás de él.

-Te voy a llevar, por cierto, ¿no te quieres despedir de nadie?- preguntó con sorpresa, ya que había echo muy buenos amigos en Forks.

-No, déjalo, es mejor así.

-De acuerdo.

Salimos de la casa rumbo a Seattle. No me enteré cuando llegamos, supongo que estaría demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos. Durante todo el camino fui escuchando la radio, estaban echando el directo el nuevo disco de The Pretty Reckless. Me encantan, sobre todo la canción _Superhero_, aunque ahora me traía recuerdos de alguien con el cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados del cuál no quería pensar. Los árboles pasando a una distancia prudente a nuestro lado, nada que ver cuando Edwa... él me montaba sobre su espalda y jugábamos a volar y soñar juntos.

Cuando me bajé del coche, cogimos entre Charlie y yo la maleta y la mochila y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. El reloj marcaba las 4 menos 5, así que la despedida empezaba ya.

-Ha sido un gran placer que vivieras conmigo Bella, ten cuidado- dijo Charlie abrazándome. Me pilló por sorpresa, él no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos en público.

-Nos vamos a volver a ver Charlie, tranquilo- dije correspondiéndole el abrazo.

_Pasajeros del vuelo Seattle-Mertis de las 16 horas, por favor, suban al avión._

Genial, pensé, eso es joder los momentos sentimentales.

-Me voy- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos Charlie.

-Nos vemos Bella.- dije sonriéndome.

Le correspondí la sonrisa, se parecía un montón a papá.

Facturé el viaje y subí al avión después de dejar mis maletas.

Volver a Blackwood. Debía de estar loca, definitivamente.


End file.
